Are you Alice?
by VivaldiRedQueen
Summary: You're an otome gamer that suddenly woke up inside your favorite game "Alice in heartland". A dream come true but, unfortunately you are not Alice. Unable to leave the country of hearts you have no choice but to use your experiences from the gameplays to survive the foreign and violent country. But, wait a second, WHERE'S Alice! [Reader · protagonist]
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Clockmaker

**Author's note:** _As the summary says, the protagonist is the reader (Y/n=your name). This fiction contain contents from all the hnkna games released by Quinrose. **So, be aware of spoilers or read at your own risk!** Also since this story is narrated from the point of view of those who played the game, there be a lot of game mechanics references. And lastly, english is not my fluent language so, I apologies in advanced if you notice any grammar errors._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1. Meeting the clockmaker.**

Cold.

The feel of something cold and hard under my hand awoke me from my slumber. As I open my eyes and got up while my eyes, just freed from the darkness, adapted to my dark and cold surrounding, I realized that I was in the floor.

It's night and the soft wind slightly blows my hair. I'm in a place I never been yet, it's somehow feels familiar. I approach one of the windows and what I saw was the bright lights from the houses from far below, shining like a starry sky. I realized that I'm in some sort of, a tall castle or tower.

 _"Wait, tower...?"_

That's when an extremely close and loud sounds of bells covered my ears.

The sounds continues for about 10 minutes...

 _"Just stop already! This is unbearable!"._

When the sounds of bells stopped, I was yanked by my shoulder from behind. A strong hand that could only belong to a man, gripped my shoulders.

Two sapphires eyes, perfect nose, handsome lips, and long navy blue hair framed his face. I remain in awe at this man before me.

I never seen a guy so perfect like a model in real life... This man must have entered the room while the bells hid his footsteps and I was occupied covering my ears.

 _"Why are you here?!?! How did you arrive here!? Who are you?! Answer me!"._

He said with a low, strong and imposing voice as he shake my shoulders at every question, which caused me to snap from my enchanted state.

 _"Let go! I should be asking that! Who are you?! Listen I don't--"._

As I got his hand off me and looked at his appearances (avoiding looking at his face), I paused in shock as only one word come to me:

 _"Julius."_

...That long black coat and **clocks EVERYWHERE!** This is definetely Julius Monrey, the shut-in, workaholic tsudere from my favorite game! Only Julius wore so many uneccessary clocks...

I didn't recognize him because his face was so close, and his face wasn't in 2D but in 3D. So real, I couldn't possibly relate him to a fictional character.

I feel my face heating up at the realization while inside I can hear myself screaming: **OH MY GODDDD!**

I quickly averted my eyes from him, he's not my favorite guy in the game but he's still handsome in person !!!

As I tried to reorganize my thoughts and controll my fangirling, I analyzed the situation I'm in. I'm at Clocktower, Julius's stronghold and I found myself here out of the blue...

...OMG, what did I drink last night?!??

More importantly this is a dream, right?!?? It's gotta be a dream. After all Hnkna is a fiction! There's no way I'm inside the game. Should I pinch my cheeks to confirm it?!

 ** _"Ouch!"._** As I did so, I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek. Okay, this is not a dream and if it is, it's really realistic.

As I panicked while gripping my skirt, I realized I'm wearing a dress!!! Not any dress, Alice's Liddel, the heroine's clothes!

Did I just got kidnapped and then people cosplayed me as her and brought me here with another dude cosplaying??

I checked my hair... Nah, it can't be cosplay. My hair color is still the same and I have no blonde wig on.

Then why? I looked around again, the stoned walls looks real and that style of of arcs doesn't exist in any of the famous buildings I studied from Art's history textbook.

I **s this... actually... REAL**?

I heavily inhale at the sudden realization while bringing both my hands infront of my mouth as my eyes widen.

Images and scenes from my experience with the game and manga fluid in my mind. Guns, Axes, Hot guys, Stalker, Creepy and dangerous Jester, a Bug reading my thoughts as he please, a directionaly challenge Crazy guy and most importantly... BAD ENDS.

...my mind was pretty much filled with both excitement and fear.. Actually mostly fear.

skin slapped against skin sounds echoed in the empty dark room. My face forcefully moved to the other side by a force on my right cheek.

 **Julius slapped me.**

It didn't hurt though, he didn't put any pressure... If he slapped me seriousely I've be in the floor now.

 _"Oi, woman! You there?! Listen to me. Ah, good you're back. I've been calling you countless times... "_. He said as he looked at me angrily with disbelieving eyes.

Oh, I spaced out... Thank you Julius for bringing me to my senses!

 _"You been looking around and making weird faces. What's wrong with you... Ughh, nevermind. How do you know my name? You're not a roleholder and you obviousely not a faceless. Wait...!It can't be... You're an OUTSIDER!?"._

I sure am... I shouldn't even be in this story AT ALL! At his words, I could only stare at him. Because I couldn't possibly say aloud "I AM" and EXPLAIN I know him and this world(Hnkna) because he was a guy from a dating/romance game... If I did that, he would tag me as the weird delusional girl. Plus, there's a risk he shot me down for having impure thoughts of him... To ensure my safety, I just decided to stick to the original Alice response.

 _"I don't know what you mean... But please help me go home!!"._ I beg him with pleading eyes.

Being brought to your favorite game is surely a blessing but, I have an exam next week and I studied for an entire month for that. If, I stay here and go with the flow I'll surely end up forgeting everything... And even if I return for the test as I recall Hnkna is frozen time. It's like dream. When you woke up everything in the other side is unchanged. So, for the sake of my memory condition, I have to return right now. Missing the exam is not an option as well, since I need to get a high score or else, farewell scholarship~

Julius, heavily sighed, looking exasperated. He looked at me as if I'm a nuisance... Well, I can't blame him, Im stealing his precious time from his work.

 _"I think you still have time to return... And the sooner you return, the better it is for both of us."_ he coldly said.

My eyes instantly become joyous as a smile form in my petite face. I reach to shake his hand in mines to thank him and show my gratitude but, suddenly realization hit me.

I looked at the ground searching for a small crucial item that the otome heroine should have. The item is nowhere in sight so, I checked my pocket; when my fingers touched something smooth, cold and hard, my heart pounded a little. After all, it's the first time I finally see this item in real life. (kinda like the feeling you have when you see your favorite cosplay accessory)

In my hand, there's a light transparent blue vial with a heart form glass plug. I stared at the vial in awe, it didn't weight a lot but it was clearly fine glass. But, that's not what surprised me. Or rather, what shocked me was...

... that it was **EMPTY** .

Crap. I mentally cursed in my head. I knew what's the vial real purpose but I currently don't know how to deal with it 'cause I myself don't know what I should have. (sorry for being vague here... I don't want to SPOIL anything from the games that haven't been translated yet).

Ughh. What's the point of knowing this flag when what I have to avoid, is already triggerd?!

I stared at the vial, as all the happiness I felt just a second ago, slowly fade and was replaced by sadness and hurt. I was relieved though, that even Julius was upset or rather irritated at the sight of the empty vial in my hand.

I helplessly look at Julius and asked with a discouraged voice: _"What now, Julius? I think I drank what's inside this..."_

 _"It can't be helped. It's too late now. Wait, now that I think about, you never told me, how you know my name. Well, I demand an explanation. Now that were at it, tell me your name."_

He said as he crossed his long arms and looked at me from above(he's tall), waiting for an answer. And here, I thought I could avoid lying any further and go home... Oh, well. Better continue to use Alice's responses.

 _"Peter White. He told you're name when I asked him about this tower. Peter, the white rabbit with red eyes was also the one who brought me here, and made me drank from vial"._

So, far this was the only excuse I could come up with. I could have sticked more at Alice's version of the story but saying that Peter abducted me because he's a stalker sounded wrong because I wasn't the Alice of this story. Plus, I don't want to anger that guy by stealing his Alice identity.

 _"Oh, and I'm Y/n."_

I extended my right hand to him but it remained unshaken, as Julius was now lost in his thoughts as he murmurs:

 _"Peter White, huh... Damn, that rabbit just does what he pleased! But this time to actually break a rule..."_

 _"Emm, Julius? You there?"_

To think he scolded me earlier and even slapped me for facing out! Should I slap him for revenge? It's only fair~

I shyly move my hand to his face but when only two or three inches separated us, his attention returned to me. As an natural instinct, I quickly retreated my hand behind my back in response, while trying to keep my expression to neutral and calm and suppressing a giggle.

We stared at each other for a few second. With him staring at me like and adult scolding a child with just a stare. In the end, Julius was the one to first break from the stare, he was calmer now, and if he was still irritated then he was hiding it well.

 _"From what I can understand Peter didn't fully told you how to leave, correct?"_ he said with a more calmer tone.

 _"Yes. Peter told almost nothing about how I can go home. With no one to count on, I asked for your help. After seeing how fast you realize I'm not from here, I thought you could explain me."_

Julius sighed again, _"I guess I have no choice but, help you... You're not in your world anymore. You're in the country of Hearts and your stay in this world solely depends on you. But to do so, you have to know about this world and its people. Do you understand?"_

 _"Okay, I get it."_ I calmly said.

He stared at me again in silence before adding:

 _"You're particularly calm giving you're current situations. Normally people would panic..."_

Oh, he's right! I'm too calm for this! Well, it can't be helped it, I already had my moment of panic a while ago.

 _"I'm just... good at adapting."_

Julius gave a suspicious glance that I could only avoid by looking at my hands, as I tried to look a little nervous.

 _"Hmm... I understand. Anyway, you can't stay here. You want to go home?Go out and explore this country, met its people! So, please get out of my tower, your presence distract me from my work."_

He signed again and he give a signal to follow him. After a long stair we finally arrrive at the first floor and at the entrance. Julius give me a last glance before opening the the tower's door.

Gee-, he's exactly like from the game he actually really kicked me out... Once I stepped outside I was reminded that it was still Night!

 _"Emmm, Julius. I can't walk around alone when it's night... No offense, but I hardly know this place and I don't know anyone. Are you deliberately sending a girl off alone in the middle of the night?!"_ I asked Julius with a bit of incredulity in my tone.

 _"Oh, right..."_ He quickly answered.

Julius took a spanner/wrench from his pocket. When he hold it, it radiated a soft light before turning into a gun. I know I've seen this scene as a CG but seeing it in real life was really... Magical.

He pointed his gun up in the air and he shot. I covered my ears at the sudden gunfire sounds but, my eyes were staring at the sky. With this my amazement of this dream or reality reached new highs.

The dark starry night changed into day with clear ciel sky with randow skattered soft clouds, then it turned into evening with the crimson sunrise coloring the houses and the sky with warm colors. Then it turned night again and finally at noon the time change stopped.

It was an amazing scene, to which I could only watch speechlessly at its magic effect.

 _"Okay, with this you have another timeperiod before its night again. So, take advantage of the daylight to wonder around"._ Julius said as his gun turned to its initial form which he soon returned to his pocket.

With my attention back to Julius I eagerly expressed my amazement:

 _"That was AMAZING! I think no natural fenomenon in my original world could rival that!!! Magic in this world is awesome~ Julius, if I stayed here will I also be able to do that and get my personal magical gun?! Please, say yes! ~"_

At little annoyed at my eagerness and my sudden approach closer to him, Julius could only look at me in distress as he tried to put some distance between us.

 _"Hey hey, you're too close. Back off a little."_ he grumpily retorted back.

 _"I don't think so... I mean you could use the hourglasses but... Ughhh, why am I even explaining this! Listen you want to return home, right? Wonder around and gather information. I already lost so much time..."_

Julius said as he put both his hands on my shoulders and forcefully turned me in front of the street.

 _"Oh, okay..."_ I said with disappointed tone as I took a step forward. I'm annoyed that he didn't answered me clearly but I was more disappointed and sad that his tone didn't cover his annoyance because of my presence. Julius used to be my favorite when I read the manga of this game world so, I still hold a soft affection for him.

Being treated so coldly by my previous my favorite guy is really heartbreaking.

I then, keep walking forward following the bricked street. Since his coldness and distance still sadden me, I walked with eyes looking down untill from behind I heard Julius masculine voice. It was almost a whisper but I heard him.

 _"...Be carefull."_

I looked at Julius one last time before he shutted the door behind him. His face was covered by his dark blue bangs so I couldn't see his expression. But, just the hearing him said those two words quickly brighten my mood.

I couldn't help but smile...

 **Julius was still a caring man even if I'm not his Alice.**

I looked ahead of me and observed at the colorful and vibrant houses and buildings.

 _"I wonder what I should do now..."_

I said aloud, I remember that soon after the heroine left the tower, she visited the other domains: Hatter mansion, Heart castle and the Amusement park. I'd like to visit my 2D guys but my top priority is to go home first. If I recall correctly Alice goes home at the 210th turn. So, basically I just have to constantly change time periods and chat with the main characters untill the game automatically reach the End Game...

Sounds like plan! I better grab some hourglasses which I can use to change the time!!!

With that in mind, headed to the nearest forest! Because from my gameplay I remember that Alice found hourglasses there.

 **Meanwhile** , back at the clock tower, Julius is at his desk fixing a broken clocks. The sounds of the numerous clocks in the room filled his surrounding.

 _"...that girl... Why does she has the same clothes as Alice ? "._

End of chapter 1.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note again~**

First of all, I thank you for reading this chapter untill the end. You may be asking **why I chose the reader as a protagonist, rather than Alice or an OC?**

Well, I personally adore Alice from Hnkna so, I wouldn't dare to substitute her with anyone (like my oc or something...). I actually wanted to use Alice at first, but I changed my mind. I wanted to make a mystery fanfiction where as you continue to read you get closer to the truth.

And what other way I could do it, other than starting the fanfiction in the future timeline!! Plus I almost took 100% inspiration and references a suspense manga "Are you Alice?". Be aware though that this story is different.

 **As for the protagonist/You/reader,** she doesn't take Alice Liddel's place at all. She's like, and at the same time not, an OC. As a regular fanfiction reader, I don't appreciate Original characters because I feel like there's a stranger or impostor in my favorite story. Though, I don't hate them so I'll occasionally add OCs later but, only with minor roles.

So, instead of a OC protagonist. I decided to make the Reader(Y/n) the protagonist. Obviousely I will try to not see myself in the heroine, instead I try to guess what a Hnkna veteran player would do if she end up inside the game.

.

.

.

 **Please comment!! I truly want to know what you guys feel after reading this! I myself am anxious with questions! Like are thrilled?! Is this story worth a try?! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost One

**Author's note:** I'm super glad, I had review asking me questions about Alice and stuff! This only mean, that I picked your interrest, heh~ :D

Great, because the truth about Alice is far far from being discovered! But, I think some of you can guess it if, you understood the hints I left wondering around. Anyway, I'm glad you appreciated my fanfic. As usual I apologize in advance if you see grammar errors... _English is not my fluent language so I definitely did errors that I didn't notice..._

 **Oh, and be aware of this sign:**

#= _means check note at the end of the chapters._

· · ·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.· · ·

 **Chapter 2: The lost one**

 **Third party p.o.v.**

Back at the Clocktower, an unexpected guest arrived. Althought, his eyes were glue to the broken clock he was fixing, Julius already knew his visiter. He expected said person, to visit him because of the outsider, he recently found in his domain.

"I see that you kicked her out as well. You never change Clockmaker."

The visiter said while he approached the desk full of clocks where the owner of the tower was currently working.

"When she arrived you did the same? Do you recall that?". The unknown man asked.

However, the navy bluenette remain unfazed by the intruder's words instead, he concentrated on his work. Unsatisfield of Julius's lack of reaction, the visitor turned around and decided to leave. Since he knew about Julius's antisocial character and he was sure that he wasn't an exception for the clockmaker's uninterested attitude to other people, he knew that it was a lose cause.

"Tsk, Forget it. Just remember this Clockmaker, that woman is not Alice".

The unexpected visitor coldly said with a heavy icy tone. Just before, he was about to exist, Julius, although with his eyes still occupied with fixing the clock, asked:

"Then, who is she?" He said with his low and masculine voice and added...

"That girl is an unstable existence in our country. She's guideless. Her presence here, is simply breaking the rules, yet she still here and the administrators still haven't taken any action either..."

Julius calmly explained as he recall the sensations and doubts he had when he met the [H/c] haired girl. He was a roleholder afterall, he sensed that there was something odd with her. Especially starting with her clothes that were the exact copy of his beloved outsider friend...

The visitor didn't turn around to answers his question, instead he remained at the door with his hand still on the doorknock.

"...Who knows?" he muttered and left.

Once, Julius was alone again, he lifted his eyes and stared at the closed door that was parallel to his desk.

He couldn't help worrying. Things in the country of Heart had become extremely unstable. The moves# had become more frequent, same goes for the time periods and there had been a couple of storms appearing(in which he wish he could forget what happened).Although, right now things had become calmer, as a roleholder he could sense that it wasn't over yet.

He thought about the outsider he sent off... At first glance she looked independent and a little childish. But he indeed hoped she doesn't met some specific roleholders who changed in a quite negative way since that person's disappearance. Not to mention, he suspected that person to know what's truly happening to Wonderland.

·

 **Back to Y/n...**

"This is such a huge mistake. A complete fail. " I said aloud to myself.

 **Earlier...**

Instead of following the bricked streets and remaining in the populated area, I entered the forest that surrounded the Clock tower. I was so excited at first, I went further and further within the dense forest, convinced that surely I'll eventually find those hourglasses. Plus, logically speacking, if I continue to walk straight I'll just exit the forest and end up in another domain. So, I stupidly wondered around. At first I searched calmly while humming my favorite song and occasionally observing plants that were unfamilair or simply bizzare to me. But, after two or maybe three hours, no hourglasses appeared.

I checked behind the bushes, looked behind the trees, even stared at the sky, demanding for hourglasses to magically appear but, nothing. After finally accepting defeat, I decided to head back to the tower. I was kinda getting hungry too. Judging from the noise that my stomach was making, I probably didn't arrive inside this game full.

"I should have followed Julius's instructions. If I went to the role holders like Blood or Vivaldi, I wouldn't be here starving but sipping tea!"

I lamented while recalling those delicious CGs and manga illustrations that showed the roleholders and Alice enjoying a a nice brewed tea, at a big table adorned with high class sweets and cakes. Just the thought, made me salivate. I'm so hungry. _Hungry._

I continued to walk while praying God that Julius would have mercy of me and share his food and hospitality. "Begging Julius for food... that will surely be awkward and embarassing... But, I got no choice here. "

...But, first I wonder if he would even open his door to me... Or maybe the tower is always open..? Or else how could his client hand him the clocks?! It's not like he would go greet them personally. That's just not like him. So it must be open to public.

As I was lost in my thoughts, while casually walking and ripping leaves to past time, I realize that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I been walking for a while now, more specifically a couple of hours, but, I still haven't come any near to the town! I should have been there right now! I looked around and around.

"Oh, NO."

 **Back to the present...**

"Ouch!" I screamed as my dress was caught by one of the bushes. As I tried to get it off, I fell backward exactly where there was a line of ants! Enraged by the sudden intrusion, the ants quickly reacted and climbed on my arm and legs. Soon after, unbearable bug bites started. I stood in a flash, and tried to get the ants off. As I stood my hair was then caught by a tree branch! While freeing my hair, I walked straight and bumped into a tree! I let out a scream of frustrations at this horrible turn of events.

I was now covered with dirt, leaves and scratches. My skin was full of bug bites that I simply couldn't help scratching. And the edge of my dress was even ripped! It's unbelievable how blindness increased my clumsiness! And yeah, now it's Night. The forest is completely pitch black. It happened a while ago. And now I'm alone in this stupid forest.

Forget about starvation, my feet hurts more!! Listening to my body's condition, I decided to rest on a big rock that served as a sit.

"I can't believe this... I feel like Alice lied to me in the game. She said that clothes in the country of heart don't get dirty but, look at me! I'm been in this condition for a while now!"

I said in esasperation as I scratched the bug bites in my arm. My surrounding was pitch black but I was surrounded by the animals' noises. It almost like they're laughting at me!

"This is the worst... I wanna go home and sleep".

As I said so, I smelled something "nice". I enhaled deeply trying to figure what it was... Food. I quickly stood up in disbelief. Is this just an illusion or is there actually a house nearby?! Never the less, I decided to follow the tempting aroma. I moved quietly through the forest while my stomach made noises of hunger.

The closer I get to the smell, the more the forest was illuminated by the firelight ahead. Apparently, someone was cooking outdoors. When I was close enough, I hid behind a tree and I observed the surrounding of the firefit illuminating that area. There was a beige colored tent at a side, in front of the fire there was a log and a grey pot sustained by two sticks on the fire.

The sweet and alluring aroma was coming out from that pot. Hmmm. So delicious... My stomach growled louder.

To my surprise there wasn't anyone in this small campfire. Sure, I was hungry but, I wasn't that nasty to eat other people's food while they're not looking. So for courtesy, I decided to wait for the owner and then just come out from my hiding and explain my situation. Plus, observing first is important. I wouldn't want to go there without knowing who they were. They might be dangerous people too! We're talking about the country of hearts afterall...

So I decided to just stay behind the tree, waiting. Minute after minute passed. After almost thirty minutes, no signs of someone coming out or even sign of life coming from the tent or someone approaching. I was personally getting annoyed and stressed. This wait was torture! Remember that I'm still hungry here! But still, I decided to resist the urge of stealing so, I remained still on my spot.

 **"So, for how long are you planning to stay here? The food is getting overcooked y'know. "**

A masculine voice said from somewhere terribly near me. I looked at the source and what I found was a man. He was behind me, almost a few centimeters separating us. Close enough that the words were literally whispered to my left ear.

The sudden realization of his presence, made me jump from the surprise, while my heart skipped a beat.

He stood there with a bright smile that radiated his entertained mood. He's tall and athletic; a brunette with scarlet eyes matching his vibrant red coat.

With a hand on my chest, I tried to calm my beating heart, all the while, I put distance between us. I looked at the guy at my side, who still grin at me waiting for an answer.

"I-I got lost. I saw this firepit and wanted to search for help but, the owner wasn't around so I waited here. I didn't want to intrude..."

"Hmmm... Then, what's a cute miss like you wondering around here?" he said with his cheerfull voice but, his eyes where somehow... Cold.

He keeps eyeing me from top to bottom, his gazes made me extremely anxious. But, I couldn't show weakness before this man.

Ace was the Knave of the Heart Castle.. Although, the Queen of Hearts is his superior he never showed genuine loyalty or kindership towards her or the other roleholders, except Julius... He was a person who couldn't accept his role, this leading him to do activities unbefitting his role. In the games and mostly in all the Dj mangas I read of the serie, Ace was often viewed as the main antagonist. Heck, even in manga dedicated to the AlicexAce fandom, he is often features as the lover and at the same time the enemy! This man is dangerous.

In the game, Alice saw Ace as the cheerful, kind and honest man but as she go deeper to his route we discover that Ace is probably one of the most messed up character in the serie. One that kills anyone and anybody. Someone that won't hold back his instincts just for the sake of his friendship with Alice. A man that doesn't let anyone doctrine him.

Generally speaking Ace is a false Nice guy, he's violent and unpredictable. So, knowing all these I couldn't help putting my guards up. I must pay attention to what I say and actions! This guy is too scary, I don't want to die in his hand. I haven't even met the others!

"I entered the forest because I saw... a rabbit. And I chased it." I said with a confused tone because I myself, didn't know if I told an appropriate lie. Plus, my response sounded so dull that I could almost hear my inner self say that were doom while facepalming.

Seriousely, this situation is getting worst by the second!

"Oh, A rabbit?! Is it a white one or a Hare?!" He cheerfully asked with a glow of interest in his eyes. With a hand already on his sword and eyes scanning the area, he added: "An exciting sparring before dinner is perfect. Though, I do hope it's the Prime minister."

"No no, it was a normal rabbit! There's no need for sparring. You can't challenge it! " I immediately corrected after I heard him mention Peter's title and realizing the terrible misunderstanding.

"Heh, that's lame..." He said as he relaxed his body and put his sword back to its place.

Ace walked towards the firefit, he took off his red coat and rested it on a tree. When he turned around and sat on the log in front of the fire, he gave me a friendly smile and patted the log, indicating me to sit beside him. "Well, sit down. Let's eat. If we wait a little longer the food will go bad."

When I sit next to him, I looked at the food in the pot. It looked like meat stew. It looked delicious.

Ace, from somewhere, got two wooden bowls accompanied by two spoons. He handed me one of each. "Here, let's dig in! Oh, don't get embarrassed and such, I know you're hungry. Your stomach noises is what betrayed you, y'know. When you approached this camp, I almost mistook you for a wild animal."

He laughed as we ate the just-cooked stew. Oh, Ace, if you're trying to comfort me then you're doing it wrong. I even feel more embarassed! Stupid stomach!

"H-Ha ha... I'm sorry. I was really starving." I apologized while trying to forget it by changing the subject. "This stew is really delicious. You're a good cook."

"Oh, you like it!? It's Boar stew!" He chipped pleasantly.

"I used the boar I accidentally killed a while ago. I was dealing some nasty guys and suddenly I found the boar dead after the fight. Really lucky, right?"

"I-indeed." I anxiously said with a forced smile. So, I'm eating a victim of his carnage... Knowing him, he probably killed some faceless on the forest and during gunfire the boar was shot. Ace, you brute.

Seriousely, this guy is merciless even to animals! I sympatheticaly stared at the meat floating in the stew in my hand. "I'm sorry, this happened to you, Mister boar..."

"What about you? You look really dirty and ragged... What happened?" he question while looking at my dirty and worn out clothes.

"Oh, these. It's a long story... I'm not really good in the dark so, when night arrived I ended up running into trees, bushes, bugs, and well, you can guess the rest."

"Heh, you're sure clumsy... Here, let me lend you a hand." he snapped his fingers and in a second, there was flash that forced me to close my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that my clothes were back to normal again, as if I never went to the forest.

"Unfortunately, I can't do anything to the bug bites... But, I do have a cream that could reduces their swelling and irritation."

He said as he stood up and went inside the tent to get the item. At the time, we already finished the food in our bowl, so I remained there waiting for him.

When he found it, he once again sat next to me and asked me to show where I was bitten. He opened the container and gently applied the cream on my arms. I insisted that I should take care of it myself but, Ace didn't budge. According to him it is because he's a Knight that he has to do it.

He applied them so gently and kindly it was almost scary. This was Ace afterall. Although, I knew the danger lingering in this man, I couldn't ignore the surprise when I felt his big hands that was supposed to be rough due to his military job, be so gentle and calming. You could say it was strange.

Once, he was done, he put the cream away. I then thanked him with a kind smile which he kindly exchange with his.

"You know, you're strangely kind to someone you just met. I mean you don't even know me... Why do you bother helping me without asking anything in return. " I declared as I said aloud what had been bothering me for a while.

At my words, Ace stared at me for a few second then finally gave a smile. It wasn't the same smile he kept giving me untill now. If you only looked at his smiling mouth, you would never notice the difference. Only when you look at his face, you'll be able to notice that his eyes glimmed more scarlet than usual. It was scary. Especially with the two of us alone. Needless, to say our surrounding went silent.

With no humor and kindness in his voice he said: "I'm not kind for free".

He raised his right hand and pressed it against my chest, in particular at my left breast. The sudden touch froze me in place. I couldn't move. Or rather I didn't know how to react.

"Emmnn... Ace.. T-This is kinda...Emmn... Can you please move." I stuttered while holding back my fist which was eagerly waiting to punch him away from me. But, I hesitated because I was afraid of his counterattack. And we all know, I have no chance of winning against this guy.

"Shhhh- I can't hear it, if you make all these fuss." he silenced me as he now moved closer to me and leaned his chestnut-brown head on my chest.

The closeness bothered me at first but, soon I recalled how this scene was very familiar. It was similar to when Alice spent a night with him in his tent! _Oh, dear lord... Don't tell me, I'll be experiencing what she went throught!!_ I thought in esasperantion in my head. That's impossible though, I'm not Alice!

"Ahh, this sensation... This sound... I missed it so much." Ace said with a calm voice that quickly brought me back to my current situations.

"Eh? Wha-what do you mean?" I said playing dumb. I couldn't afford to make the same mistake I did with Julius. It'd be really bothersome explaining why I knew them or all these familiar scenes.

Ace's head was still pressed on my chest. I tried getting him off but he didn't budge. I couldn't see his face but, his voice's tone had become softer almost distant when he said: "You know, I once knew a girl with the same sound as yours... ".

"...And just like you she was also a foreigner." This time he looked up at me and his eyes were colder than before. "Now tell me, who are you?"

His gaze locked my eyes so, I couldn't help but, look at him and replying. "I'm Y/n."

"Y/n. It's a nice name but, unfortunately I'm not familiar with it. You must be new then, Y/n~"

He said my name in a teasing way before finally getting off me."Now, last question. This is important so no lying. Are we clear?"

Staring at his serious eyes accompanied by his cold voice and his face poorly illuminated by the campfire, all I could do was nod my head as I felt my sixth sense warning me of the danger.

 **"Do you know Alice?"**

The mention of that name clearly alarmed me of something I wasn't expecting: _I wasn't the heroine of this game._ Considering how I started and my clothes, I thought I was Alice, I didn't even speculate that she's was in the country of hearts too.

That thought aside, now I have to deal with Ace. Technically speaking I didn't know Alice in person so...

"Alice? Someone called Alice... No. No, I'm not acquintanded with anyone with that name... " I answered with a calm yet, resolute voice while staring right into Ace's crimson eyes.

Although, Ace mostly acted as the cheerful dump guy amoung the roleholders, I knew he was extremely observant. So, if I have to lie to him I had to be convinced I'm telling the truth! With that in mind, I didn't back down when he continue to look into my eyes. Then with a last stare we finally broke eye contact and Ace returned to his goofy self.

"Hmmm, you don't seem to be lying. That's good, you're quite a honest girl aren't ya!"

"...yeah." I replied while not hiding my creeped out reactions to those killing stare he'd been shooting me just a second ago.

"Oh, sorry about all the questioning. You see, Alice is a precious friend of mine. She kinda went missing. And that worries me alot. Then, there's you who suddenly appeared in this forest, wearing the same outfit she often wore. You do realize, how suspicious you are, right?" He explained to me as he noticed my discomfort at his previous actions.

Well, that make sense... Though I wonder why Julius didn't say anything about.

I looked down at my clothes and explained myself: "These? Believe me. This isn't intentional. When I arrive here I strangely have them on. Seriousely, I was also wondering about that.."

"You're new in this country... So, Y/n have you met anyone else beside me?" He asked me with an interested tone.

"Well, I met Julius and... Peter! I also met Peter White. He's the one who brought me here".

"Peter? Well, that's strange..."

Ace said with a puzzled expression.

"Hm? Strange..? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you see it's not that, it's the first time he brought someone in. The problem is why. You see the Prime minister had been in a bad mood recently and he is extremely devoted to Alice. So, I don't understand why he would bring another girl beside her."

He explained with a hand on his chin.

"...Anyway, hey you met Julius?! You know he and me gets along well".

I know, Ace. I couldn't help but, feel happy hearing him talk about Julius that way. The relationship of friendship/parenthood between them, have always been admirable to me.

"You're a good friend. I don't know Julius for long time, but I learnt he's very grumpy so, seeing someone like you getting along with him so well, is nice."I happily told him.

"Eh? Oh, yeah right..." He looked surprised at first, almost as if I caught him off guard then he quickly turned his gaze away with a hand of his face like he's trying to hide something. When he noticed me staring at him, he recover his normal attitude and gave me a cheerfull smile.

"Anyway, let's call it a day. It's already late. And as a Knight I ask of you to spend a night at my tent tonight." Ace said while taking my hand and leading me inside the beige tent. I wanted to refuse but then, I decided to listen to him. The forest looked even more scary at night so,... Yeah, safety first.

He handed me a cover and a pillow. He then proceed at taking of his black officer uniform that usually was hidden by his red coat. When I realized I kept staring at him changing, I quickly turned around and lied down. _Oh, dear... How could I have stare at him like that as if he's a piece of meat!? I do hope he didn't saw me staring..._

I shyly throw a look at him again only to saw him snickering at me.

Needless to say my cheeks heated up from the embarrassement but, no words came out of my mouth!

Seeing my reaction, Ace bursted into a laughter as he sat next to me. He playfully rubbed my head with his right hand, making my hair all tangled up.

"Hahaha. You're funny, Y/n! Really funny. I missed these moments. Being with you makes me nostalgic as well..." He softly said. But, this time his voice then sounded distant.

"Nostalgic? Why?" I asked as I adjusted my hair.

We now laid down. Ace at my right.

"It's nothing... So, Y/n what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Good question.

The hourglasses mission ended as a faillure so, I better change strategy. I don't think the game would let me cheat using its system,... That's why I think, I'll just go do it the right way which is... **Visit all the roleholders!**

Now, what should I choose...? Hatter or the Castle? At the Hatter, I could met Blood, the twins and Elliot... The hatter are knows as one of the most dangerous... Of course, I could rely on my gameplay informations but considering I'm not Alice, I hardly think the events will repeat themselves. So, even though they are shown kind to Alice in the serie, it's not guarantee they be the same with me.

But, if I choose the Castle... I might meet Peter who is heartless to everyone except Alice. And if, he knew I been spreading rumors about him and me, it'd be dead end for me.

So the castle is dangerous as well.

Ughh, Castle or Hatter..? You know what let's choose the most lenient one.

"The Amusement park. Tomorrow I'll head there". I firmly said to Ace.

"Oh the Park! Sounds fun. Hey, I know a short-cut want me to guide you?"

 **"NO!"**

At his suggestion, my instinct naturally responded on their own! It is known that Ace has no directions at all! Being guided by him is terrible idea... Right now, I don't know where am I, so I fear of getting lost even any further.

"Oh, come on, Y/n! Oh, now that I think about it... I never told you my name. **I'm Ace** , **the knight of the Queen of Hearts** and also the general of the military faction. Pleasure to meet you" He proudly said with his hand on his jaw sustaining his head as he tried looking at me from above. He then stretched his hand forward.

 _I already know you Ace..._ I helplessly thought to myself. Never the less, I took his hand and shake it.

"The pleasure is mine"...i think. Because I still fear him even if, strangely he acted a little too friendly than I predicted.

"Does that mean you'll be coming with me tomorrow?" he said eyes radiating with excitement.

"Go to sleep Ace." I cut him off. It's been a long day of walking so, I need rest.

"...and No."

· · ·.··.··.··.····.··.··.··.· · ·

 **Ace's P.O.V.**

In the pitch darkness of the night, I waited for the girl's breathing to finally relax and stabilize. Indicating that she fallen asleep.

By then, my eyes had gotten use to the low illumination making it possible for me to distinguish her facial features. She fairly have a nice face, can't say cute neither beautifull. She's pretty average. Her clothes was the exact copy of Alice's outfit. If it wasn't for the face I would have mistaken her for the previous outsider.

 **Earlier...**

That day, after I prepared food at my camp, I decided to gather woods for the fire when suddenly I heard a sweet and pitch voice. I investigated the voice and saw that it belong to a young girl. From afar, her clothes was the first thing that caught my eyes. Happiness and joy filled me inside, emotions frozen in a long time, awakened. I walked towards her from behind, planning to tease her. As I walk closer...

 ** _"Ali--"_** I halted when I didn't recognize her. _The girl wasn't Alice._

I quickly hid behind a tree when she turned her head.

My role quickly told me that something was off. I could feel that she was an outsider but, it was different from what I felt when I met Alice. Whenever, I looked at Alice I could always sense Nightmare and Peter White's powers lingering around her. And later on even the Hatter's. But, with this girl, there was nothing.

 _A clean slate._

There was also that thing with her clothes that definitely was suspicious.

I silently stalked her in the woods. I countlessly tried to attack her from behind, ready to interrogate her. However, I hesitated at each attack when I saw her clumsiness.

It was kinda... Fun. A strange feeling indeed. Nostalgic. Feeling like that had been rare for the roleholders, frozen since the sudden lost of that person.

 _The new outsider will surely be entertaining_.

I thought while the other part of me warned me to inform the jokers of the disturbance in front of me. _Haha... Don't worry, if she gets too suspicious I'll just kill her first before telling the admin. For now, I want to see what she has to offer._

I then I silently walked towards her, with my most dazzling smile...

 **"So, for how long are you planning to stay here?"**

.··.··.··.··.··.··.

 **Author's note:**

First some note references:

#The " **moves** " Julius mentioned are referred to ocurrances that happened in Clover and Diamond.

#The " **storm** " is a fenomenon that happened in Daiya no kuni no Alice Twin World.

#In Daiya no kuni no Alice, it was once mentioned that the " **Roles** " given to the main characters actually have their own **personality**. So, Ace was talking to " **the Knight of Hearts** " in his head.

The slight romance with the roleholders wasn't in my initial plans for this story but, reading in reviews about people hoping for romance and alternative endings made me change my mind. So, I hope you enjoyed this slight AcexReader!

And lastly, I wonder what you think about " **the visitor** " that talked to Julius. **Who do you think that guy is? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friendly Aid

Author **note:** _I'm sorry for the late update but, I made sure this one is longest to entertain you more with romance and mystery stuff._ _This chapter is much descriptive than the others so, better be ready! ;)_ _As usual, I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. Please forgive this A1 rate english writer!_

 **Chapter 3: A friendly aid**

Y/n p.o.v.

 _The sound of the blowing wind echoed, violently shocking the yellow petals of the flowerfield. From afar, the blue dress of a girl's silhouette softly waved along with her dark blonde hair illuminated by the summer sun._

 _So pretty..._

 _I watched her picking flowers with a basket at hand. The scene allured me to approach her; as I got near her, I realized she was talking to herself. Her tone was very determined yet calm with a ring of stubbornness typical of the girl, I knew well._

" **He should really start making friends**!..." _She lamented while examining the white flower she just picked._

"He can't go around killing whoever he wants! Seriousely, kids of wonderland are handful and uncontrollable... But he can, on the other hand, be obedient sometime. I better teach him now or else he might end up as the twins..." _she said._

 _She suddenly sat down and arranged several white flowers in a circle shape._

 _I was a few meters from her, her head was lowered, causing her bangs to shadow her light blue eyes. I see her smile when those flowers turned into a crown. The soft wind, the flowerfield, the dancing petals seemed to illuminate the young girl. At the scene I remained in awe._

 _I stepped closer and stretched my hand towards her..._

 _"It's really pretty, Al--! "_

 _ **A thundering sharp sound** **echoed**! As if my hand broke an invisible fragile glass, the scenary before me broke into million pieces which all disappeared in the pitch black ground._

 _The petals, the sky, the flower field were all gone, replaced by darkness. I looked around, but there was absolutletly nothing. Only my figure was visible..._

 _"What's going on...? What is this?"_

 _When I stepped forward trying to touch whatever surrounded me, the sound of water clashing resonated. I looked at my feet to see soft ring waves in the black ground. Apparently, the floor I was on was wet..._ (just think of Eleven's visions from Stranger things ;).

Spat...

 _A distant sound similar to the one I just made echoed. I looked around. **Someone other than me was here.**_

Spat... Spat...

 _My heartbeat started to slightly accelarate... With my brain completely focused at using my ears, I detected the sound coming from my right. I turned around to face at the direction of the person walking_.

Spat... Spat... Spat..

 _The footsteps started to get clearer and closer. It was walking towards me._

 _"W-who's there?" I asked to the darkness in front of me._

Spat.. Spat.

 _The approaching person stopped at the sound of my voice. The silence returned. I expected it to answer me but, when nothing happened, I asked again._

 _"Show yourself! Who are you?!" I shouted at the figure hiding in the dark._

 _Instead of receiving a reply, a sharp sound of something unclaping came from the darkness, followed then by a slow icy sharp sound. Soon after a sudden light sparkled only to disappear in a second._

... _At first I was confused... Then realization hit!_

 _ **A SWORD! THAT'S AN EFFIN SWORD!**_

 **SPAT**! Spatspatspatspat-

 _With a decisive footing, the unknown person rushed towards me, his or her sword casually reflecting light. As an instinct response, my body run to the other side, trying desperately to escape from the raging steps of the unknown figure._

 _Adrenaline filled my body, as the unstable beating of my heart, unabled my brain to function rationally. In that moment, I could only hear my body allarming me of danger and shouting: RUN! SAVE YOUR SELF!!!!!_

 _I keep running forward straight to the unlimited darkness. I don't remember how much time passed... It felt like 30 minutes but, then again it could have been 10-20 minutes ... When I was sure the threatening sounds haunting me were gone, I stopped_.

 _I felt so helpless, my feet were like trembling burning iron. When I finally managed to stabilize my breathing, I adjusted my clothes... Then I noticed that I **was wearing my usual clothes from my original world**! I was shockled... However, before I could phrase my doubts, a brute force from behind **pushed** me down!_

 _Instead of falling onto the floor, I fell in the total bottomless darkness. While falling I stared at the person above, becoming distant. Unable to make out the hardly illuminated person, his or her angry shout accompanied my fall, while echoing in my ears._

 ** _"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"_**

My eyes shot open, my heart beating madly. My eyes wondered around my surrounding, confused and unable to recognize at first my current situation. With a hand brushing my forehead and digging in my messy hair, I sat up, my body felt heavy and strained.

 _Oh, right... I'm stuck in Wonderland and I sleep in Ace's tent._

I gazed at the morning sunlight filtering throught the tent's , I heard the birds chirping and movements outside.

I stayed still for a couple of seconds before placing my hand on my beating heart which was still recovering from the shocking nightmare.

"That felt... **way too real.** "

I recalled my dream... Alice was there. I didn't saw her face but, that was definetely her. That person that pushed me... From the voice, I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl. It sounded light, like an angry girl but it could also be teenager boy. It was unclear and undefinite: not too deep nor too high.

"What was all of that?" I asked myself in silence with my head deep in thoughts, that were unable to answer any of my doubts.

After finally accepting, that there's no point of scratching my head for answers, I don't have, I closed my eyes and let a heavy sigh... and decided to brush it off. After all, **_it's just a dream._**

I stretched my arms, combed my hair with my hands. Since I didn't have any brush, I rendered my appearance presentable and started folding my cover and tidying the place I rested earlier.

" Hey Y/n. Are you awake?" Ace asked from outside. He probably heard me moving inside the tent and deduced that I was awake.

"I made breakfast! Sweet potted apple!". He cheerfully shouted.

When I was sure, I was ready to face the bizzare fact, that I'm going to eat a breakfast cooked by a 2d fiction character, I stepped outside.

With the sun completely illuminating, the forest no longer resembled the dark and malicious appearance it had the previous night. The sun didn't only shined the green leaves of the trees but, also Ace's coat which with its bright and vibrant red, made him even more eye catching.

 _As if, he wasn't already a target for the eyes with that athletic physique of his..._ I thought as I slowly sat next to him.

He handed me the same plate and spoon from yesterday, after that we started eating. Breakfast was sweet and fresh, the sweet cooked apple were delicious and soft. Ace occasionally chatted about the things he wanted to do at the amusement park. Most of the talking was one-sided though. Ace really didn't listen when I told him I could go there alone... In the end, I decided to give up and follow his command.

After breakfast, I helped with folding the tent and washing the dishes in a river nearby. In the same river I washed my face. While enjoying the cool water on my face, I sensed a figure approaching me behind.

"Washing yourself? Can I join you?" it was Ace.

Without replying to his question, I took a handchief from my apron and gently dry my face. I didn't reply because knowing him, I knew that whatever I say, he would just do as he please.

I heard the sounds of clothes being shuffled, I curiously turned around...

"Ace what are y-?!?! **OH MY GOD! ACE, WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU DOING?!?!"**

I shouted at him while quickly avoided looking at him.

When I turned around to ask him a question, what I saw was Ace with only his boxer on! When he finished undressing and laid his pants on a rock, he completely ignored my panicked reaction and smirked!

He then jumped in the water! When he emerged he splashed water on me. "I'm taking a bath! Come on Y/n!"

When I saw his hand sneakily approaching mine, I quickly stood up as I realized that he was trying to pull me down as well.

" **Oh, no you don't**. Ace please stop teasing me..." I said while rolling my eyes.

That's when something black came out of the water and landed near my feet. I gazed at it for a second before realizing what it was.

 **"Ace, you perv!!!"** I scolded him in terror and started sprinting to the camp. Without looking back, I heard Ace mocking me.

"Hahaha! What's wrong Y/n? Last night, you watched me change so intensely. Now I'm giving you a front sit view! Instead of escaping you should just enjoy! Haha"

I continue heading back to the camp, with my face hot from embarrassment.

 _I just have to bare with this, untill I get back..._

I told myself to calm down. Still, the scene of his bare muscular chest continue replaying in my mind

 _..but, Ace you're such a **jerk**! Why do you have to remind me that_!

I continued surpassing trees without knowing what awaited me in the camp.

Ace pov

I couldn't remove the smirk on my face. The girl's expression was hilarious. The blush in her faces even reached her ears!

Yup, this one is going to keep me entertained... Keeping her wasn't a bad idea after all! She's just like Alice. A cute lost foreigner... But, also a liar.

This time my smile was gone. I started recalling the last night event. The young foreigner, turning around in her sleep, sweat forming and a pained expression adorned her petit face. I watched the entire scene in silent, trying not to wake the girl.

"Are you talking to Nightmare right now, my poor little lost foreigner?" I whispered.

Of course, I didn't expect her to respond so, what happened next surprised me. The girl named Y/n, although it was mostly a whisper talked in her sleep.

"...lice... A... lice... ce... Alice... W-wait..."

I listen with shock. This girl... _For someone who claim that she didn't know Alice, she sure says her name so desperately..._.

What are you hiding?

That was what I thought that time ... 

After washing my body and dressing, I head back to the camp.

My movements were halted by the sight of several faceless occupying my camp. One them held Y/n with an iron grip, one arm holding her hands, and another threatening her with a pocket knife a few inches from her slim exposed neck.

The outsider's body was frozen by fear but, her eyes looking straight to mines, were unfocused and agitated. She's scared. Definetely scared.

"Put your weapon down, Clockmaker's dog! **Right now**! Or else, this pretty neck will have a bloody waterfall!" One the faceless said with a menacing tone.

 _Haa... These people really want to rush to their deaths. Oh, well they made their choice._

I thought as I smile to them and complied to their requests.

I first, let go of my sword next to me making sure the tip was the one nearest and first to land.

As the sounds of the heavy object hitting the ground, the faceless started to giggled and smirk. The one holding Y/n captive signaled the others to attack, then finally laughted at me.

"You fool! Everyone reduce this guy to pieces!"

The faceless that surrounded me, soon after shooted at my direction. Unfortunately for them I was faster. With a strong hit of my foot, on the tip of my sword, it bounced up. Then I quickly grabbed the helm and swinged it in horizzontal semi-moon, cutting all the bullets who approached me.

I took advantage of their surprised reactions, to attack them. I threw one of the faceless that I stabbed on the scum that hold Y/n. The faceless who seem to be their leader fall from the impact, losing hold over Y/n who quickly escaped and hide behind me.

 _Hahaha. It's sweet seeing her clinging to me as **act** like a Knight..._

I said as I was pleased to see her depend on me. I killed the last faceless standing. When only the frightened leader remained, I grinned at him evily, blood covering my clothes and face...

 _To think I just took a bath_. I bitterly thought.

Before I stabbed him, an idea formed in my mind. _I want to tease the foreigner a little_...

"Hey, Y/n. You wanna give it a try? Don't worry I'll guid-"

When I turned around, only dead bodies surrounded me. The frightened girl who was just behind me, was nowhere in sight! I frozed at such situation, my prey took advange of it and started running. But, I never leave anything unfinished, so with a swift movement I throw my sword right through his skull, to finally hit/stab a tree.

"I can't believe it... That girl ran away. Suspicious. **Very suspicious**."

I cheeerfully said as the image of her formed in my mind. I bend down to pick my red coat that I left earlier. But then I noticed a white thing on top of it; It was a rose made from a white handchief. I picked it up. As I do so, I finally noticed two words written in the ground: " **THANK U"**.

I stared at it, for few second then turned to the white rose handchief in my hand which was covered by blood. That sight and also by a stingly feeling in my chest, I crushed the white rose in my hand, painting it with blood...

I could have left that handchief there but, a part of me couldn't instead I stored it inside my coat's pocket. And then returned to my original plan:

" I have to consult Julius. He knows what's happening..."

 **Back to Reader p.o.v**

The young brunette beside me, signed heavily before finally stopping at a big old three. We just ran away from Ace's massacre show. The young boy had brown hair with a blonde shade on his bags that covered one of his eyes, which were big and green. He wore a small black hat which was slightly unbalanced on his head, more precisely on his bangs.

The most interresting feature of this boy was his brown ears and tail!

This boy is Pierce Villiers, the Hatter's undertaker in charge of getting rid of bodies. The roleholder with mouse attributes. Well known for being adorable and friendly with insomnia issues. 

Relieved by this positive and friendly roleholder, I followed him when he secretely called me out behind a tree while Ace was too occupied with killing.

 _Between teasing-psychotic Knight with several enemies and a cute Mouse with only sleeping issues... I rather choose the mouse_.

Simply because my journey to the Amusement Park would have been calmer.

But, I felt bad leaving Ace there alone, especially after all his kindness. I took my handchief from my pocket and quickly twisted it around to form a rose. I lay it on top of his coat which he left in the ground. I then wrote in the ground: " **Thank U** "

Then silently ran towards Pierce who then lead me away from the ALL **vs** Ace battlefield.

. . .

Back to the present, Pierce who had just recovered from his heavy breathing, gave me his sweet innocent trademark smile.

"Miss, you shouldn't hang around Mister Knight! The Knave of Hearts is very dreadful! No... Super dangerous!" he said.

Oh, right. Pierce was threatened by Ace in one of the dj mangas. Plus, Alice in the manga by Hoshino, first met him in the forest. So, it's not surprising I met him.

That aside, I was captivated by this sweet boy but most importantly by his ears and tails! They're nothing like from animal ears tails for cosplay. In real life they're much more adorable! His ears sometime twitch while his tail casually move from side to side. In other words, this was a first for me to see a real life animal boy!

I think his cuteness just double up in real life!

"Yeah, I get that much by watching him slaughtering men with a sickening grin on his face. I planed to leave him as soon as possible but, he wouldn't let me. So, thank you very much for helping me... Umm.. You are?" I kindly smiled to him and nodded a little my head as a sign of gratitude.

"Oh, I am **Pierce Villiers, the Dormouse**. And you must be..." he approached me and started SNIFFING me.

 _Very awkward._

"An **OUTSIDER**! Yup, you smell exactly like her. You even have her clothes! Oh, does that mean that everyone in your world wore that?!?! " Pierce cheerfully announced as he hugged me tight before pulling back.

"I'm Y/n. And no, it's a misunderstanding. Please let go... I didn't choose these clothes... Wait, what was that?"

While talking I heard a noise coming from the distance, Pierce also noticed it as his ear twitched. He grabbed my arm, and put his index infront of his lips, indicating me to not make any sound.

With a barely udible voice, he whispered: "Follow me. It might be the Knight."

We silently walked, or rather we tip-toed toward the big old tree, after circulating it, Pierce opened up a wooded door. It wasn't a fine door similar to the ones we have in houses, it was raw unworked wood. Thus it mimicked perfectly with the tree, making it impossible to locate.

After we closed the door, we walked down a long wooded stairs. It was very dark as no sunlight filtered throught the tree's thick wood. Pierce holded my hand tightly in his as we descended. His action made me incredibly thankful. Because considering how clumsy I am, I would have probably rolled down the stairs. That's when suddenly a sinister thought creeped throught my mind...

"Pierce, you're not planning to kill me in this isolated place, are you?" I asked as I remained frozen in one of the staircase.

"E-eh? Oh course not, Miss! W-why would I kill you in my home?! Cleaning would be troublesome."

As he spoke, I heard a " **click** " noise in the dark, soon after a light came from below. It was very small and it came from two small holes in the door. I followed Pierce as he opened it and soon there was warm-welcoming living room.

The walls, the floor and most of furnitures were wooden, giving it a rustic aura but, at the same time refined due to several complicated carved design.

Pierce invited me to one of the green couches in the living room. There were two big couches and two armchairs, one blue and the other red. They were disposed in a circular way around a small coffee table, that from a side, faced a stoned firepit.

 _I wonder if people notices that smoke came from this tree when Pierce light it?_

I thougt as I stared in awe.

"We should be safe here. The Knight always stays for long periods of time in the forest so, I'm used encountering him. But, he never found this place! Especially because my friends always inform me of danger. By the way, they're also the one that told me about you. They say that you're very funny." He said as he brought me a glass and water.

Oh, so I was right! Last night, those animal indeed laughted at me! Ughh.. Great.

When Pierce sat across me on the red armchair, I noticed that the content of the cup he was drinking, was **COFFEE**!

"Um, Pierce. Since we just ran, I think a a glass of water would be more appropriate than coffee..." I advised him but, Pierce only shrugged* his shoulder and smiled to me.

"I-I know, Miss. But, I'm drinking coffee because I have to work later. I'm very sleepy right now since I ran so, I drink this."

I nodded in understanding. As I stared at him, Pierce quickly avoided my eyes and a rosy tint adorned his cheeks. How cute~ He gripped the cup of coffee and murmed something with a tiny voice.

"... -chan?" Was what my ears heard.

"Pardon?" I asked him to repeat again. This time, Pierce jolted with surprise when he heard me. He had a confused expression before gazing at the content of the cup, he hold near his face.

"I was asking myself, if I could call you Y/n-chan rather than Miss. Miss feels very distant and plus you look cute... I think... It suits you. B-but, I-I don't mind calling you Miss! " His face becoming even more scarlet than before.

"O-oh, of course you can! I don't mind at all."

"Really?!?! You're so nice Y/n-chan!" He said as happiness overcame him at launched himself to secure in a tight loving hug."Really nice and soft~"

 _Aww... He's adorable. I'm weak to these kawaii attacks... **Wait** ,..!_

I felt his face coming closer to mine and as felt his breath on my cheek, a heavy chill run down my spine. Alarmed I tried distancing him from me, before, finally I bid farewells to good manners, and roughly pushed him off with all my might.

"Pierce what are doing!?!?!?! Get off me! " I glared at him. And here I thought he was a harmless youngster.

"Eh? I thought we became friends so, I wanted to celebrate with a kiss to our newly formed bond! " He naturally and cheerfully replied.

"By the way, Y/n-chan where are you heading right now?"

With all the crazy stuff that happened, I almost forgot! I'm not here to have fun. But, find a way out! I checked the glass vial in my pocket. It seems to be light, meaning I didn't get enought info from Ace and Julius.

 _Well, I'm not surprised... I already know them well since I'm a fan of Hnkna. I wonder what else I should find to fill this... Oh, I know!_

"I'm heading to the Amusement Park. Oh, em... Pierce? Can I ask you something? " I timidly asked but, I needed to be extra cautions since this is a delicate topic.

"Of course! Feel free to ask me anything, Miss- oh I'm mean Y/n-chan... B-but if you're looking for fun, I don't recommend you the Park. It's currently closed."

"Wait. The park is **CLOSED**?!?!! **WHY**?!?!" I asked. At the thought that my plan might have failed again, I panicked.

 _Park closed?! That's impossible never once Gowland, the owner, ever closed it in ANY game! He had always been capable of making the Park's attractions flexible to any changes. There's just no way!_

Pierce was frightened a little by my loud tone and my sudden reaction but, he replied soon after with a shaking voice and ears dropping.

"W-well, you see. The country is very unstable right. Like v-very unstable. Mister owner wasn't able to adapt that quickly to the changes so, for now he closed the park."

 _Unstable... What does he mean by that?_

I thought to myself. Maybe it's just the usual "move country" thing. I'm not really interrested with the attractions but, more about the roleholders of the park: Mary Gowland and Boris Airay.

"But, I still can talk to the owner right?"

"Oh, yes. Mister Gowland is a really really nice guy! I'm sure he wouldn't mind chatting with someone new. By the way, what was that thing you wanted to ask me?" Pierce asked while tilting* his head cutely to a side with a wondering impression on his face.

I didn't want to raise his suspicions so, I asked with a casual voice and attitude:

"Oh, right! I talked with Ace yesterday and something caught my curiosity about a certain person. Umm... Pierce, do you know, perhaps, the whereabouts of a girl named Alice is?"

Pierce entire being froze, he looked extremely agitated then. He gripped one of his arms and his green eyes scanned the the room, as if trying to find something.

"W-we d-don't like to t-talk about... A-Alice-nee-san. The b-boss and us don't like it... I-I..." his voice trembled and something sparked in his eyes,..

 _Oh, no. Is he going to cry?!?!_

Finally tears started flowing one after another. He's crying.

 _Oh my god. I knew it! I shouldn't have asked! Is the name Alice taboo now?! N-no way Ace didn't seem troubled._

Pierce crying, made me feel so guilty. Although his breakdown made me panic, I knew I had to do something.

I didn't have my handchief, so cupped his faces and wiped his tears with my thumbs. I reassured him that it was going to be ok (even thought, I don't know how exactly) and guided him to do some breathing practice to calm down.

Now that I think about it, Ace saying he missed Alice, was very unusual. It was common knowledge during Clover arc that he was not the type to speak his feelings aloud. Last night, though, he seemed truly sad when he talked to me. That and after Pierce's reactions, an idea made me worried greatly.

 _Could it be that Alice was gone for while?! So much, that the roleholders don't want to talk about it?!!!_

When Pierce recovered, I hold his hands in mine and stared at his eyes. I knew that he just cried but, I needed to confirm something and cheer him.

"I'm apologies for causing you pain. It wasn't my intention. I swear I didn't know how it would affect you. But, Pierce. I know it's painful but I... I think, since I'm an outsider like Alice,... I might be able to bring her back. So please, **please** , tell what you know"

"B-bring A-Alice back... Really..?"

When I nodded, his face that was expressionless after crying soon regained color and bright, as hope warmed his pained heart.

After a deep inhale to stabilize his shaking voice, he told me:

"B-Back then, I could meet Alice whenever she was lost in the forest or when she visited the park. Every moment with her was always fun... I loved her alot y'know. However, we weren't always together so, I am not s-sure, when exactly it happened..."

He then became quiet, I heard him whisper something like:"... if she could do it, then.. "

It was then his turn to grip my hands firmly. Determination was shown in his eyes, as they stared deeply in mine. Needless to say, I couldn't avert my eyes and somehow... He looked manlier. Like another person. Is this really Pierce?

"I do not know but, I know someone who might. My boss, the head of the Hatter family, was the closest to Alice-nee-san. He might know what happened! But, listen carefully, Y/n-chan. The boss is always in a bad mood. So **DON'T EVER** ask him about Alice!"

 _So Alice was in Blood's route?!_

"T-Then, how can I get information from him then?" I immediately asked.

" **You can't.** He hates talking about her. But.. In the Hatter mansion there 3 roleholders: the boss, second in command and the twins gatekeepers. The hare called Elliot March is the boss's right hand. He won't tell you anything that the boss didn't approve. So you must ask the gatekeepers. They'll most likely let something slip. But, they're very dangerous so be **extra carefully**. "

"Okay, I understand. But, since you're their colleague wouldn't it be easier **if you** ask them instead? "

"I-I know. But, our shift overlap so, I can't talk to them. Plus when their on break they often disappear. And when I do get to be with them, the boss is there too... it gets too scary to ask. " he said as he relaxed and was back being the Pierce I met in the woods.

Well, those certainly match their character. Elliot the friendly one that put his boss above all. The Twins: Dee and Dum, the two troublemakers that value money and vacation. I made sure to remember his warnings before releasing my hands from his.

"Thank you, Pierce for believing in me. I'll be sure to follow your advises. Don't worry I will find what happened to Alice."

Of course, I won't go directly to Blood's domain. I'll save him for last.

 _Yup, the biggest threat always for last._

There are other roleholders who I can squeeze informations. So, there's no hurry. There's time. I might as well help out, I thought.

"Woah, thank you so much!!! You are so kind! So very kind Y/n-chan" Pierce eyes begame glassy again as tears of joy filled them.

He wasn't saying it but, the way his hands twitched, I knew exactly what he wanted. I stretched my arms wide open and smiled at this young honest boy.

"Okay, I get it. Come here. "

Pierce immediately hugged me but not before displaying a huge smile.

As I patted his back, something bothered me... Or rather something that didn't match my memories.

"Pierce, why are in the country of Hearts?"

Pierce broke from the embrace and looked at me confused before replying.

"Eh? Y/n-san, you didn't know? This IS the country of Hearts BUT, it is also Clover, April season and sometimes Diamond. That's why everyone are on the edge. The changes and moves had been unnatural. Like: once a parallel version of the Boss even switches with the one of hearts. It was really a shock for everyone". As he recalled the past, Pierce giggled at the crazy stuff that happened. Me on the other hand, couldn't laught with him, as it was my turn to be confused and shocked.

 _W-what's the meaning of this?!?! All Hnkna Arc fused?!?! No way. That's impossible, that'd be going against the rules. Wait, rules...?... Does this game rules even solid? Julius said I'm in Hearts so, technically speaking Pierce didn't lie. But, does this mean the number of people I have to talk to have been quadruplicated?!??_

I just felt like I'm being burried by tons-tons of problems. I'm was confused, angry but, most importantly exasperated. I needed to go back home. I can't afford to stay here for that long!

I have to go home. I inspected the glass vial closely again. At first it looked empty but, if I stared closely, there was a super-tiny red liquid's drop.

"Tsk... This is not enough... " I needed to move my ass as soon as possible.

"Hey, Pierce. Can you help me get to the Amusement Park?"

 _The sooner I meet the others, the sooner I go home._

Pierce happily complied. After finishing our drinks and chatting, we walked out of Pierce's tree-house. Of course, we took extra caution as we did so. Outside was a little chilly but, the sunset dyeing the tree leaves with warm colors, numbed my perception of the cold. It was evening. However, the scenary suddenly changed to night, the moment we closed the door. Pierce who had to work, was very sorry and troubled. He truly wanted to help me but, he values his work more. He apologizes several times. Since he couldn't accompany me he asked his friends to do it. And by friends, I mean squirrels.

It's surely strange being guided by small animals but, it was better than nothing. After a warm hug, Pierce ran away.

The walk with squirrels was rather, ... quiet. At least on my part. The two squirrel that I followed chatted the entire. I, a human being, incapable of animal speech, felt really left out.

When I finally saw several artificial lights making their way throught several trees, I knew had arrived!

 _Civilization, buildings and bricked street, I'm so happy to see you again!_

Hm, maybe the term " _buildings_ " is not right... Since everything didn't look geometricly stable and balanced in style. The squirrels did they're job. Before me, was the entrance of the bizzare, sparkly, noises Amusement park.

Since it was night, the lights show of the Park was marvellous. It's beautiful. But, the noises of various attractions were chaotic.

 _Strange. Is it open?_

After a closer inspections, I confirmed that Pierce said the truth. The were no people inside. Because the light was so dazzling, from afar I couldn't make out the gates bars. The entrance was shut tight.

"They open the lights and rides even when it's closed?" I said as I stared at with bitterness.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Seeing those wonderful things throught cold bars is unsatisfying. The chipping of the squirrels, that now we're on top a tree brunch, snapped me from such displeasing feeling. I thanked them and asked them to pass my gratitude to Pierce.

As I watched them disappear in the forest, I leaned at the entrance and waited for any employeer or roleholders. While I gazed at the lights and attractions, I recalled that incredible things that happened to me that day.

I sleep in a tent with a knight, I saw Ace's beautifully sculptured body... _Wait, No! I shouldn't thing about that stuff!! Ahem... I_ witness a massacre, to which I still can feel the traumatic numbness feeling of seeing people dying. The fear, I felt when the cold blade touched my skin, I still shiver at the memory...

But, then I couldn't contain the smile that formed in my face as I see Pierce's pure thankfull smile. Pierce was still the same from the serie. Friendly, sweet, shy and hardworking. On the other hand, ...Ace was cheerful, easy-going but, dreadful. But, something was off of him. His personality swings were frequent, the stares he shoot was unbearable... Not to mention when he looked sad last night when he listened to my heart and mentioned Alice.

 _What was that? Where exactly is Alice? Hearts, Clover, Dia and April fool, in one places?!?! Just what's going on?!?_

As questions continued to file up. I didn't noticed a figure that passes me by in an incredible speed. Only when I heard the metal noises and the jingling sounds of chains, I saw a boy that climbed and now was on top of the gates! Since it happened in a flash, instead of saying his name, I shouted:" **PINK BOY**!"

"Eh?" he said as he frozen in the spot, lose balance and fall. Ouch.

Ops.

 _To be continue..._

. . .

 **Author note:** Since my vocabulary can be summed up in one page, I might use the same words several time. And I apologies for that. I'm no writer so, the chapters might all sound unstable and roughly written. I'm more into imagining in the head rather than writing them down...

Writing was a struggle, and its not even that great. I kept getting distracted and stuff. I wonder how active writers write chapters daily?

So, I really appreciated if you read untill here. Baring all my grammar errors... (-;)

Thank very for reading!!

Anyway **here's a hint,** the person Y/n saw in her dream, is the same one that visited Julius. And it is not Nightmare.

So yeah keep guessing! ;)

I kinda feel sorry for Ace he going to Julius for an explaination but, our Clockmaker is as lost as he is...

 **Anyway, next stop is Amusement Park!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat's Loneliness

**Author's note:**

 _I'm not gonna lie, I was thinking of dropping this story since it didn't seen to be well liked by others. Plus the grammar errors on my previous chapters made me cringe so much, I didn't want to continue. However, the other day, when I read StoppedInTime comment, an uncontrollable urge to write the next chapter down, come to me. I know I said you could comments when you want but, if you could write down your thoughts and opinion... This sound cliché but, yeah you give me a reason to continue this._ _I'm not active in fanfiction, but, I'm not active in any social media in general except Otome Amino. With work and college my spare time is either spent on games and books. But, don't worry I will not give up this story. I'm very sorry I left many of you waiting so, I will post the next chapter this week or the next. :)_

 **Warning** : Be wary of grammar errors and my dragging writing style. Read my review of Boris route /p/x7lv7j

 _(I did many reference in this chapter so, if u want, read the review to know more about him and his character)_

 **Chapter 4: The Cat's Loneliness**

I hesitantly approached the laying fuchsia haired boy, and shyly reached for him. However, before I could make sure he was fine, the boy instantly raised it's upper body. He looked around for a while until his golden eyes landed on me. We stared for what seem an eternity, in silence with only the enthusiastic music coming from the amusement park filled the air.

The lights, coming from the rides, were reflected on his golden eye, the one that wasn't covered by his side bangs. It was useless to say they were captivating, the same way cats' eyes made me feel observed within.

It was like time stopped. Only after I felt something fluffy falling on my head, covering my eyes, taking me away from that sort of hypnotising eyes, I came back to my feet.

With a hand, I touched the fluffy striped fur boa, it was soft and smelled nice. It wasn't bad, it actually invited me to take a nap due to its fluffiness. Or maybe, it was just the night period affecting me. At the time time, I simply didn't know but,...

 _So fluffy..._ I thought before I felt the boa being harshly snatched from my hands and head which resulted, of course in my hair going in all places. My gaze slowly switched from my empty hand to the boy hugging the boa tightly on his chest.

He have a slight tint of blush in his face, and suspicion, or maybe embarrassment, written in his exposed eye. His brows irritated as he glared at me. A cold voice, accompanied with smiling eyes, eyes far from cheerful, came out from his attractive lips.

"This is mine. Don't touch it so casually." He said.

Here he was. Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat of the Hnkna serie. Fuchsia pink hair, bangs covering his right eye while the other was a striking gold iris. Right under the eye on his cheek, lay a tattoo and a grinning tantalizing smile.

On top of his head, there were two cat ears. Both pierced with several gold earings. His fuchsia pink tail, pierced with a fish piercing, was tense. He wore a dark vest decorated with golden zippers matching his accessories. A collar on his neck with a chain attacked to it.

 _Did he always had that?_ I mentally wondered. He wore, what seems like a skirt with shorts under it. Decorated, of course, with zippers and a funny funk cat design. His hands were covered by gloves with additional chains.

 _Why is it that chains are attacked to gloves? What purpose does it serve?!?_

I knew this character well. Both from the manga and game. But, what I didn't recognize was that cold gaze he was giving me. The Boris I know, always had a friendly, carefree, vibe. A friendly smile, captivating eyes. But, the boy I have before me had a menacing aura, almost predatory.

"Who are you?" He added. Another cold air blown to me, making me cautious and in guard.

"I'm a visitor. I'm here to talk with the owner Gowland for a personal matter." I firmly answered, my eyes not a second faltering from his.

It was disappointing to say the least, I didn't like treating Boris coldly, this was far from what I wanted but, the situation demanded it...

"With the old man? Sorry, pretty little thing. He's not around. ~ Can't you see the gates are closed. Better next time." He arrogantly answered, teasing me or rather rudely telling me to shoo away.

"That's impossible. Pierce told me, he was stuck in the park, adjusting the rides to the new condition of the country. So please, can you let me pass?" I kindly retorted back.

Overreacting would only make him tease me more, meaning lose time and that was far from my own goal. I extended my hand, offering my help to get him up. "I'm sorry for taking you off guard.. A-and called you P-pink boy..."

He stared at my hanging hand before firmly taking it. He adjusted his fur on his shoulders and got the dust off from his black skirt-short. All his actions were accompanied by the tingling sounds of chains. "Tsk...That xxx rat..." He muttered.

With that, he scrutinized me again from head to toe. Analysing me.

"Still won't help you little miss. You may be a spy or something. We're not really in a good situation."

"I swear, I mean no harm. I just need to ask him a few questions. I don't even need to enter. All I want is answers! Please don't make me go away."

I'm basically homeless and this late at night... There was no way in hell, I'll stay out waiting for Ace to pick me up! Knowing him, he'll head this way since I told him my plan last night. Hopefully he's lost so I have time but, I won't risk.

"Answers? I also want answers..." His eyes suddenly look conflicted and angry. Eyes so similar to Ace's. Lost somewhere in the distance.

"So,...?" I called out for him. Hearing my voice, his mood turned cheerful and carefree. A playful grin adorned his face. Tail swinging excitedly from side to side. _This is the Boris I know._ My mood lifted up as well from all the worries.

" **How about a little game**?" He excitedly proposed, eyes blinking with anticipation.

"Game...? Weren't you in a bad situation. How can a game solve or help?" I suspiciously asked, not failing to see his tail reactions. I once read cats' tails can tell a lot of their mood.

"Yeah, well... I'm bored. So, forget that. The old man can take care of his own." His grin grew wider.

"Come on! It would be fun. You answer three of my demands then I let you in. it's easy." He tempted me.

"You do know I can just climb over that gate the same way you did?" I sarcastically eyed him.

"Hahaha..." He stretched his hand as if trying to hold something. Then there was flash. Now in his hand, a _gun_ was pointed at me. "No way I'll let that happen. Not when I around."

He gave his cheerful grin but, I could feel he was serious. The finger on the trigger didn't falter, his eyes were silent yet, full resolution. At the sight, I could only watch in fear and satisfy his demands.

I don't really know if it was his eyes or his friendly tone that made me accept. Maybe, it was just a part of me wanting to live this unique experience.

"What a nice friend you are... Sigh... Yeah, sure let's do it. But, make it quick!" I sighed and then give him a challenging smile.

Despite my impatient, I was looking forward for whatever Boris had in store for me. He was fun guy after all.

"YES!" We both smiled. "Let's start with an easy one...

What's the old man favorite song to play?"

Knowing Gowland, the musician desperate for audience... Plus his numerous multiuse of variegated types of instruments and the no knowledge regarding him playing something decent, I say...

"His CREATION" I proudly answered.

"Oooh, neat! Yup, totally got it right. The old man has tons of those unworldly songs for every occasion. But they sound all the same I consider it as a one song." He applauded comically like those people in TV and shows.

"Good, now two riddles! Do you like riddles? Because I sure love them! You don't have a choice though, answer this and you're free to go." He put away the gun he was holding until now and rested a hand on his fluffy fur.

His expression expressed excitement and joy. His tail swinging from side to side. The tingling sounds of chains followed his every movement. Cunning eyes watched my every reaction, analysing me.

I can't say, I'm a good at riddles but, I do admit I find them intriguing. Plus, I'm quite familiar with Boris riddles in game so, I should be safe... Maybe. So...

"Bring it on!" I answered back, not hiding the least the excitement in my eyes and voice.

"That's the spirit!" Boris said while pointing a finger at me with eyes sparkling with the same animated mood. His pose was very similar to those scenes in anime and comics...

"Riddle number one! It's mine, I rarely use it, but other people use it often. What is it?"

"Hmm." With a hand on my chin I started thinking.

It was a familiar riddle... It's a thing that is mine... I don't use it often but others do... _My school books..? Perhaps..._ I don't open them often but everyone in my class always does. But, is it the right answer. _School books, really? Can't be._ I'm emphasizing too much my laziness in school. Must stay neutral.

But, why do I feel like I heard this riddle before... Think. I played the game. It must be some of his visits events riddles.

"So? Got it? Come on, it's super easy!" He teased me trying to get me out of my concentration zone.

"Shh! I'm thinking. I'm thinking." I zipped him.

I tried remembering his game riddles... There's the mirror one, the rose one, his love related riddles... Which of these.. Which?

"By the way, what's your name?" he casually asked.

"Y\n. You're the host of this riddle game. Stop bothering and distracting the contestants here." I scolded him.

"Eh.. Not even bothering to know mine?" He gleefully and purposely continue his interference.

 _I already know you Boris_. Already said (mentally) your name so many times, I don't need to ask you... I mentally thought.

 _Wait._ _I GOT IT!_

"Name! The answer is name!" I shouted. Boris grin grew wider.

"Correct!"

I don't usually say my name. But others use it a lot when they call me. The realization hit me thanks to Boris...

"Boris, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" I eyed him with scolding eyes.

"Well, duh. You were taking too long! And I want to go to my room! It's dark!Also I'm Boris Airay" He teased me and mockingly smirked at me.

"Then just let me pass!" I lamented.

"No can do. Rules are rules" He proudly said. _But, you invented the rules on the spot..._ "Next riddle!" He announced again. And I sighed heavily.

"I see without seeing. Noise is an ally. What am I?"

I blind man? No. Too easy. Something similar. _An ultrasound_! But,... I gazed at Boris...

"Don't look at me, Y\n! Not gonna help you with this one." He teased me a gave a light hit on my forehead with his gloved hand.

"Hey! I wasn't asking for your help..." I murmured... Ultrasound was completely out of the question. I don't know much but, I'm pretty sure the Hnkna serie is not set in modern time. So probably, it's something unchanged by time. An object.. Like paper, books... Or maybe an animal. A well known animal. I don't think Boris a sadist to assume I know even rare animal names...

 _A blind animal... A kitten?_ Young kittens are blind right? But, isn't this a little too easy... I glanced around and stared the darkness behind us. Knowing him I bet he came out with a riddle appropriate to the mood or our surrounding... _Night... An nocturnal animal... Something that depends on hearing alone..._

"A bat..." I said aloud.

" **Correct**!" Boris shouted aloud. "Bet you had fun thinking! Am I right?" He said and put a hand on my head and started patting it.

"E-eh...? ?" I was taked off guard. I wasn't a scared of touches but, the sudden contact was unexpected. It took me a while before I could answer. "Yeah, I guess. It was fun." I timidly said.

Boris's smile grew even wider and genuine joy was shown in his eyes. He gently took my hand and dragged me to the gates, smiling the hole time. "To the amusement park then!"

It was fun and kinda exciting being drag and entering that marvellous park, I once only admire with envy through the computer screen of the game.

"To the owner!" I screamed back with the same fervour Boris had. I gripped his hand and followed him, watched him put his feet on the first bar of the gate and then another... Wait, what?

"Boris..." I bluntly said.

"Hm? What? Wanna go or not?" He asked joy and mischief mixed in his voice.

"Y-you're not opening the gate." I stared at him with an unspeakable face. "W-we're **CLIMBING** it?!?!? _HOW_ is this different from my idea!" I shouted in exasperation.

"Oh, come on!" He was sitting on the top of the big gate and watching me from above. He grabbed my hand that was on the bar and pulled me up. With a few full and climbing over two metal bars, I too arrived on top of the gate and with Boris' support sat next to him.

"See it's fun this way!" He said cheerfully, his hand still gripping mine as we stared at the amusement park before us.

"More like troublesome..." I complained. Boris let out a laugh "You're too serious Y\n. You should enjoy these moments." He turned distant again and the smile became almost strained.

"You never know when all of it gets taken from you... Without notice.." His voice that a few minutes ago was full of life now sounded so... _Sad_.

I wanted to say something to comfort him. But, nothing came from my mouth. Only silence. I didn't have it in me to comfort him, to say lively words or promises I'm not sure I could uphold. So, I just stared. It was in these moments, _I wish the game's otome choices show up and help me..._

The silence was broken by Boris himself. After a few minutes of staring at the void and a grip on my hand, his faces illuminated with joy excitement. He turned towards me and smiled. He let go of my hand and jumped on the other side of the gate. From below, he looked at me with open arms. A warm smile and gentle eye stared at me. As if I was something precious.

Maybe it was just my imagination but, when he said "Jump." with those eyes "I'll catch you" he add.

All thoughts was forgotten and I throw myself on him. Maybe it was the sweetness of his voice or the trusting vibe he gave. But, I knew he meant every word.

What I did was definitely reckless. I was expecting a romantic catch with both us hugging like those scene from anime and manga but, NO. Reality is harsh. I thrown myself so fast and boldly on Boris, we both collided against the hard concrete.

If you're expecting I fell on his broad chest, then you got the wrong idea. After falling on him, the impact caused me to bounced a little a head of him. So he caught my upper body but, my head between the crock of his neck and shoulder, went straight against the floor. Leaving a stinging bruise on my cheek. It hurt but, nothing compared to what happened to Boris's head that made a _thud_ sound upon the fall.

We both suffered, with both hands on our aching bruises. Boris' head and my cheek.

"I told you to jump! Not come at me like a meteor!" Boris scolded me. He rubbed his head. Both ears down due to the pain.

"This is the second time I fell so hard against the concrete! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ..." I repeated like a mantra. I was quite confuse why I did it too. So all I could do was apologize and clumsily tried helping him up.

Observing my reactions, Boris burst into a joyous laugh, he patted my head again. "Just don't try that again. It's dangerous."

Through and through, Boris was a fairly attracted man. Maybe that was the reason I felt heat in my cheek and my heart skipping a beat... I wasn't really sure. But, I followed him either way.

The park was lonesome. Despite the lively and chaotic sounds of rides and the beautiful night lights of the amusement park, there was no one in sight. I trailed behind Boris.

"So, how far is Gowland office?" I asked.

"Ha? Where not going to the old man. Where going to my place!" He cheerfully said while turning around and letting his massive boa trail behind him. A cheerful and mischievous grin painted on his face.

"Why would I go to your room!?"

I was almost speechless. During this hole time I felt like he just wants to drag me with him. Or just messing with me.

"Forget it. I'm already inside, I'll search for Gowland on my own" I irritatedly declared while turning my heels to the other way. "See you around..."

Before I could take another step, I felt a fluffy stripped boa launched on my neck, forcing me to step back. It was Boris. And speaking of the devil, from behind he menacingly said.

"Do I need to remind you why I had a huge bump on my head?" We wore his trademark grin with cunningness.

"Now you go home with me nurse me!". He announced.

"What?!?! I already told I'm sorry!"

"Zip it. Let's go. We need to clean that cheek of yours before it get infected too." He said and grabbed my hand.

"Cheek...?" I unconsciously touched one my cheek and felt a cold and dry sensation, followed by a burning pain. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. I looked at my hand and there was blood. "!"

"I-I'm b-bleeding..."I said.

" I know!" Boris said back "Wait. You didn't noticed it until now?!?!? Hahaha. Your hilarious Y\n" he laughed harder as if, I just told him a funny joke.

His grip on my hand, gently strengthen and he gave me one of those kind and sweet looks again.

"Come. Let's treat that quickly."

I didn't truly know how to react at those looks. I wasn't treated this gently often in my old world.

And so we quietly walked through the night holding hands...

...

 _Not Readers p.o.v._

 _(set earlier in chapter 2)_

After I left the Clocktower. I cleared my mind from all the thoughts and confusions running in my head. I leaned quietly at a nearby tree. And gazed at the star and moon smiling down on me before I closed my eyes. I went under a brief slumber stimulation and tried to contact a peculiar Dream resident.

" _Resident_?" A mocked voice said.

I opened my eyes. No tower, trees or stars were in sight. I was in this unknown space surrounded by blurry lights, green, yellow and blue. Mixing together, creating this dream-like place. Facing me, was a sickly looking man, pale skin, purple lips, a pipe in hand, wearing a black suit with his shoulder exposed. He have silver hair and grey colored eye, the other hidden with an eye patch. **Nightmare Gottschalk**.

"This is the first time you referred to me so nicely.." He said.

"Shut up, worm." I irritatedly said back. "I need your help."

I didn't like depending on others but, he was the only one I could turn to. The only one that knows my reasons. The only one the supported my ideas.

"Yeah, I'm also the only one that can help you too" He contently said after reading my mind while he put the pipe on his purple lips and breathed. From his mouth smoke elegantly came out as his eyes went distant and lost in thoughts.

"This is about the new foreigner, I presume." He coldly said. "Looks like our predictions came true."

"So you were already aware, Nightmare." I icily told him. He could have told me the moment that thing arrived. If I only arrived sooner at the Clocktower. I would have end this quickly.

"But, you arrived late. And the lost girl escaped..." Nightmare smirked. "Be patient. The plan is still operable."

It better be. I thought. I knew I was being impatient but, the wait was overwhelming me. Endless time waiting for that chance to bring her back. _To bring back my love._

All these time waiting, I could do nothing but, be consumed by anger and my irritation growing worst day by day. It didn't matter weather it was a faceless or a role holder no one was excluded from the bullets of my gun.

If only she was here. If only I could her voice telling me to stop.

What a disappointment I have become...

"Don't be so down. There's someone else worst than you." Nightmare comforted me. "I prefer you over that fool".

He signed and looked like in deep thoughts, a frown formed on his pale visage.

" The Hatter?" I asked

"Yeah. If Alice knew what have become of him... She would cry"

I listened in silence. Recalling the few times I saw her cry.

Me and Nightmare aren't close but, all of us feel the same way. Seeing Alice's crying face was a stab, more painful that what we ever experienced. It was like seeing thousand puppies cry. If she came back, that would be an inevitable pain. Both for her and us. At the mere thought of the cause, made me grip my hands in deadly fists, feeling my own nail digging my skin.

"What become of the Hatter is disgraceful. I'll make sure he never approach her again." I firmly announced in disgust.

"Is he aware of the new outsider presence in the country?" I asked.

Nightmare blow at the blurry space we were in. The once messy mess of lights and color, opened up and revealed a man quietly tending his roses. Despite the breathtaking view, this Sunset rose garden, the man, no the whole scene screamed melancholy and solitude. _Pathetic ,_ I thought. _How dare he act like a wounded lamb after all he had done. After all the filth, he caused. How dare he compare himself to us._

"Indeed. He's nothing more than a shell. With no purpose... Dead inside. The one that gave up." Nightmare sympathetically added to my thoughts.

"Don't underestimate him, White. He still haven't met the girl. But, once he realize our plan he might jeopardize it."

He warned me...

What?

He dare to take Alice away from us again?

Steal her away from _me_?

How. **Dare**. He.

Unforgivable.

"Conceal your emotion. Act like you normally do. If he and the girl do met... Let her see the man he has become. And we shall watch the show of his fall." We coldly stared at the man's back before, Nightmare dissipated the vision in the dream.

"About the favor you asked..." He continued, catching my attention.

"I sense instability at the forest near you. The girl is there."

With the information gained and saved in mind, I turned around and watched the glass full of liquid resting in my pocket. Before, I opened my eyes and return to the real world, I heard Nightmare voice's: "Remember White, **don't interfere** if she come in contact with Blood... Let her _lose herself_ in this world".

I wasn't looking at his face but, I knew a cunning smile accompanied those words.

I opened my eyes, and I was back in the Clocktower. In the tree I rested. I stood up hold the glass container in hand. I looked around until I saw a file of trees. A forest. I calmly walked through it with only one goal in mind.

...

 _Back to the amusement park_

"Ouch!" I let out in pain. The burning sting across my cheek became more unbearable as this pink haired cat added more disinfecting lotion on my wound. Once we arrived at his "extravagant" room full of weapons and chains, the first thing I did was wash clean my wounded cheek. I was currently sitting in a couch.

Surprisingly, I didn't expect Boris to be the one that would tend to my injury. When I played one of his route, the importance of life and the self-harm Boris had, was a major flag or issues. I knew from those hours sitting on my desk, playing the game, that Boris from nature wasn't a great fan of his life. In fact, he tended to endanger himself. Letting Alice heal and care for him.

But, here he was... Tending to my injury with an obvious clumsiness as he tenderly, with shaken hands, applied disinfectant on my cheek. It was clear he wasn't use doing this. Yet, the he was trying really hard to make me feel better again. Maybe a little too hard...

His hands trembled so much, he added more disinfectant in my cheek!

"OK, OK. Let me deal with it... "

I took the wet towel from his hand. He gave me a sad face as I tented to my own wound. We stay like that for a while until I decided to break the ice.

"So,... How's your head? You should put some ice on it if it hurts so much..." I started.

"Ah..eh? Nah, my head is good. I'm more worried about you... you lost lot of blood from that wound." He said cheerfully a smile returning to his face.

I smiled back, he was only trying help me out. But, still...

"You have so many aid kits in your room. This place almost look like a nurse office if you didn't hide all these bandages, painkillers, disinfectant, in a corner." I carefully said.

"I just do". He bluntly answered. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about it. The same way it was shown in his cold voice.

I couldn't bring myself to continue or say something back until, I saw a small well decorated item in the bedside table. It particularly caught my eyes since it was so refined and feminine, thus it crashed terribly with Boris's room interior

With my wound completely clean and hidden by a bandaid, I got up and approached the item sparkling due to the lights hitting its shiny surface. Meanwhile, Boris followed my move with his eyes.

"It's pretty." I said. The box was highly carved with in intricate design.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It's cute"

At that point, he walked to my side, his taller stature shadowing me. "Open it" he said. As I did, from the music box came out a lovely song with a calming tone. Me and Boris stayed still until it ended.

"It's really lovely..." I said amaze and tried replying the box's song again.

Meanwhile Boris added with a heavy and serious voice, "I wanted to give it to a girl a like but, I didn't make it..." The smile he had cracked and sadness was visible in his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't kno-" I tried to comfort him and blame my stupidity. Of course its Alice's music box! I mentally face palmed myself. I should have expected this!

"Anyway, we should head over the old man now!" Boris's mood once again brightened.

Here it was again. Pierce, Ace and now Boris presented this mood swings. I wasn't an expert but, I could tell Alice's disappearance affected them or rather, is still affecting them. They were somehow trying to move on but, at the same time they couldn't. If I have to put it into two words, they were like following her shadow or the afterimage she left. With this clear in mind, I knew that bringing back Alice was the only way I could solve this.

I knew it wasn't my business to butt in but, it was undeniable I feel connected to these characters. After all, I learnt to love and care for them. Even though, it was irrational holding affections for fictional characters. I couldn't find it in me to ignore those sad eyes.. I simply couldn't. _This is a dream. Helping out wouldn't harm anyone. Right?_

I followed Boris again this time, to Gowland. Unlike earlier, Boris was even more bubbly and energetic. During the entire trip, we chatted and tried a few open rides. It was cute listening to him excitedly talking about the rides and some funny moments he had with a particular girl. Of course an undertone of nostalgia was hidden behind his words the whole time. Apparently every time Alice was with him they would go to rides and do mischievous things.

One we neared a peculiar and big building decorated with various and vibrant colors, I knew this was Gowland's residence. This especially proven by some instruments, like a cello, a violin, viola, hanging on the entrance... Needless to say, weird and enthusiastic music came out from the building.

From the distance we sawa tall guy's silhouette. It was dark but, the lights from the building illuminated his gaudy yellow suit. His back was facing us until, the boy beside me called out the man's name.

"Oi Mari! You've got a visitor!" Boris excitedly shouted while we run towards the man. I startled at the name Boris called the man. It was common knowledge that the Owner hated being called by his first name.

 **Mari Gowland** is the Owner of the Amusement Park, one of the Country of Hearts main dominant ruler along with the Queen and the Hatter. A man with a great passion for music. He's very creative. So creative that no one still comprehend the wonders and fascination running in his head whenever he plays wrongly any instruments. He always hate being called by his name, it was said he hid it until his archenemy, the Hatter, spilled out and spread his name for everyone to mock. Since then he hold a long-term grudge against Blood.

At the sound of his name, the brunette, almost reddish haired man, turned around with an angry expression. "Damn, cat. How many times do I have to tell yo- Huh?" Gowland eyes widened when he saw me behind Boris. Soon a flash of nervousness crossed his face.

It all happened in a flash, a light flashed. It took me a few second to realized that the light was coming from me. Once it was gone, I looked at myself. My clothes, no Alice's light blue clothes were changed into a light green and white dress! It was cute of course, But, I didn't understand why it changed.

Boris who saw the entire ordeal as well, remained speechless then turned to Gowland with an annoyed expression. "Old man, what's the deal?!"

He shouted while pointing at my dress. Gowland on the other hard didn't respond or rather he looked very stiff and... Is that sweat?!

Until we heard the sounds of footsteps from behind Gowland, we finally understood the reason. Me and Boris froze in place.

As those deadly step approached, a

cane decorated with a diamond on top which also has black hat on it, appeared. I could recognize that cane everywhere...

The owner of the cane elegantly rested it on Gowland's shoulder then slowly pushed it aside indicating the other to step as well. "Step aside Mary." The man said with his soothing voice.

With Gowland removing himself from the other guy's way, the figure of the man I was told to stay away, now stood in front of us. He approached us, eyeing me and with enchanting almost lethargic voice he said:

"Ara-Ara, and who is this young lady here?"

With the night's darkness lowering over him, his spiky black hair framing his handsome face, his aqua green eyes looked more striking in the dark. The smile he gifted us was brilliant almost dazzling.

If only I didn't hear Pierce's warning... I thought. But, I have. And now, all I could hear in my head was Pierce's voice, a repetitive mantra saying: _"..., listen carefully, Y/n-chan. The boss is always in a bad mood. So **DON'T EVER** ask him about Alice!"_

Here in front of us stood the tall and handsome main male lead of the Heart no Kuni no Alice serie. **Blood Dupre.** The Hatter. The leader of the infamous mafia group.

I looked at him back, I wasn't sure what expression I had. I was too shocked to even know what to do. What to say?

His eyes... His eyes... _Were dead._

Two bottomless of aqua green pool. Devoid of any emotion. He was smiling but, he was dead inside. The very sight, the very gaze digging into my body, only aroused a cold chill running through my entire body.

 **I was scared.**

 _Back to the poor lost knight and the tormented white rabbit._

 _3rd party p.o.v._

In the deep of the dark forest, a man clothed with red, a blood stained sword in hand, wondered around humming a song. His thoughts run between the girl's words and the voices whispering in the back of his head.

 _She knows Alice... She knows us..._ The voice whispered. There's something fishy here. Ace couldn't agree more. As the executor, closely tied to this world rules and administration. The fact that the girl hold a face, the same clothes as Alice... The strage fact, she didn't have guide. Or a role holder that invited her in this country... was unheard.

 _Can she really be qualified as an outsider? Is she really like Alice?_

If he was with other people, everyone would fright at the deadly glare, the knight was giving. He hold his sword firmly.

"Is she the reason of all this mess?"

If so, then she will be soon haunted by the Jokers soon. _She's just like Alice... Guilty yet innocent... Poor thing. Ace_ thought but, with no pity nor sympathy.

He heard noises approaching him. Ace's was already aware of the white rabbit presence the moment he felt his instinct being alarmed. From two tress, a pure white haired man emerged from the darkness. A handsome faces, pale and immaculate skin and two piercing cold red eyes. Similar to his but, much threatening and cold blooded. This was the dangerous Peter White, an opponent Ace deemed Worthy. Like the lizard bodyguard from the Clover domain.

 _First, a lost foreigner, now a cold blooded rabbit. This must be my lucky day._

"Tsk. So the idiot is still lost as ever." Peter White coldly said.

His round glasses which reflected the moonlight hid his eyes. But, Ace didn't need to see because the bloodlust in the man's tone was clear as day. "Step aside. I have no time to waste on fools"

"Fools , eh?" Ace's scoffed at his demands. He didn't move. But, just stared at the rabbit with a challenging smirk. His mood couldn't be best than ever. Finally a bit of spice in his boring day. He smiled widely at the Prime minister who instead was frowning even more. Hand tense from irritation. "Am I really the fool here, I wonder..." The Knight retorted back.

However, the albino Prime Minister didn't even seem to care for whatever provocation his colleague throw at him. Instead he sighed in exasperation and irritation, murmuring "...If only the rules didn't prevent us from mortally harm each other... I would've killed you already." The white rabbit said aloud with no effort hiding the disgust he felt for the the other.

Peter white really wish he could. But, he can't affair to get punished. To comeback from death with no memories. To have his clock fixed and adjusted to what that insane world planned for him. He mustn't fall here. _Alice still needs me_. He firmly told to myself. His resolution.

The Knave of hearts watched in silence, the dark calculating aura surrounding the white rabbit.

"What are hiding, murderous white rabbit?" Ace asked. No more traces of his friendly and bubbly character but, only an equal murderous intent. A slight undertone of insanity made him smile at the thought of finally killing the man before him.

In the penumbra of the dark forest, the moon shining upon his silver hair, the white rabbit smirked.

He knew it was a lot coming from him but, in that moment, Ace knew that the prime minister must have gone insane.

Crazy yes, but with a brain.

And Ace knew well a cunning freak was even more difficult to cut down.

...

 **Author's note:**

Since no one seem to guess the visitor's name, I decided to reveal his identity! And yeah it's _Peter White_! In the game prologue, only Peter was present and witnessed Julius kicking Alice out. But, the mysteries doesn't stop here. Why does he hold a sword in Y\n's dreams? Guess again! A hint is hidden in Daiya no kuni no Alice.

Y\n's (reader) plans doesn't seem to work! Now the last boss Blood Dupre is out! What will he do? How will he react?

Also, a big key of the mystery regarding Alice disappearance and plot is mentioned here. ;) 

Remember, this is a mystery fanfic. Not only Y\n but, **YOU** too have to find the truth behind Alice's disappearance.

Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.


End file.
